


Is This Real

by selinakyle47



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selinakyle47/pseuds/selinakyle47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco catches an emotionally vulnerable Hermione after curfew.  Or so he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This Real

**Author's Note:**

> Written quite a while ago for a fic fest on LJ and previously posted on FFN.

_Ron leaning over Lavender, her lips rosy and swollen, eyes sparkling with delight._

_A freckled hand tangles in her hair as he pulls her close for another kiss—_

Stop it! Hermione screamed inside her head. It was no use. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't erase the images playing over and over again in her mind. Wrapping her arms around her shivering form, she sighed as she examined her surroundings. The abandoned, dusty classroom wasn't as comfortable as Gryffindor's common room, but it was better than being forced to watch the two of them maul each other. "Fuck them", she whispered before wincing slightly at the profanity that slipped out. It was a silly reaction, of course. No one else was around to hear her.

 

"Fuck them!" she shouted, her anguished cry bouncing off the stone walls and making her ears ring.

 

"Really, Granger. Don’t they teach manners in the Muggle world?" a voice drawled from doorway. Draco Malfoy stepped out of the shadows and leaned against the wall, an ever-present smirk on his pale face.

 

Hermione's eyes narrowed in irritation. "Spying on me, Malfoy? Why am I not surprised?"

 

"Hardly. Just doing my duty as prefect." He tapped the silver badge on his robes before spreading his hand out in front of him and lazily examining the gleaming signet ring on his middle finger. "Can't say the same for you. Out rather late, are we?"

 

Perhaps coming here wasn’t the best idea after all; she just wasn't in the mood for his games. "Just leave me alone," Hermione said quietly as she turned away from him.

 

"Now why would I do that?" Draco asked silkily as he sauntered towards her perch on the teacher’s desk. “As a prefect, it’s my duty to help students in need.” That earned a barely-concealed snort of disbelief from her, one that he apparently chose to ignore. He stood little more than an arm’s length away from her, far enough that she couldn’t accuse him of invading her space, but close enough to make her pulse beat more quickly.

 

“And clearly,” he continued with some amusement, “you’re in need.”

 

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione searched for her discarded robe and the wand that lay underneath it. It was too far out of reach; besides, she was unwilling to give Malfoy the impression that she was in any way threatened by him. Instead, she threw back her shoulders and glared at him defiantly, forcing herself not to edge away from him.

 

“I don’t need anything from you. I was doing quite well until you came along.”

 

"Is that so? Then what are you doing here, Granger.” Leaning closer, his voice dropped to a mock whisper. “Thinking about the Weasel and his girlfriend?"

 

“Of course not.” The denial came so quickly that his thin lips twisted into a feral grin.

 

“Really? Why is that so difficult to believe?” His grey eyes traveled lazily over the nightgown she wore, paying particular attention to the way the thin fabric clung to the curve of her breasts. Though Hermione was uneasy under that cold appraisal, her body was quick to respond to his attention, her nipples growing hard despite her embarrassment. She hastily folded her arms over her chest, a pathetic gesture that did not go unnoticed, judging from the malicious glee that flashed across his face.

 

“Just go away, Malfoy. And don't bother threatening me about points. You can take them from other prefects."

 

Draco merely chuckled and inched closer until his thighs were just barely brushing against her knees. His hand reached up to play with the hair that had fallen across her face, a finger wrapping around a tight curl. “True. But I do know that Filch isn't too far away. It wouldn't take much to draw him here and you'd be caught before you could make it back to Gryffindor Tower.”

 

Instead of pushing him away in outrage, Hermione found herself swaying towards him. _Malfoy, this is Malfoy,_ she tried to remind herself, even as her legs parted readily at the gentle pressure from his knee.

 

Taking advantage of her weakness, Draco bent down to whisper in her ear. "Revenge can be extremely satisfying, let me assure you." His fingers pulled at the ribbon that held the gown’s neckline together until the loosely tied knot began to unravel, exposing her bare shoulders. Before he could undress her completely, her hand shot up and pinned the ribbon firmly to her chest.

 

"I can't do that," Hermione said with a broken sigh and tried to turn away, but Draco refused to give up. "Why let them have all the fun?" His lips moved lightly over the heated skin of her throat. When Hermione finally closed her eyes and let her hand fall away in surrender, she could feel the sharp edge of his smirk against her cheek. “Good girl.”

 

In one quick move, he’d tugged her nightgown down to her waist, exposing her breasts to the cool air and his hot gaze. A thumb brushed slowly over a taut nipple and Hermione bit back that gasp the threatened to escape her lips. His fingers skimmed down the length of the gown before creeping under it, edging higher and higher along her thigh until they reached the lacy edge of her knickers. When Draco moved the fabric aside and stroked the slick skin underneath, her body writhed urgently against his. His low laugh was muffled against her thick hair, but it was enough to bring her out of a desire-laced haze. If he thought she was simply going to lie back and let him—

 

A hard push sent him sprawling backwards into a chair. His face flushed red with anger and denied lust. Before he could rise to his feet and regain control over the situation, she’d slipped off the desk, sending the gown sliding down her hips to puddle around her feet. Her soaked knickers followed shortly after. Deftly straddling his lap, Hermione pulled down his zipper and freed his cock from his trousers.

 

“I don’t like you very much,” she admitted as she stroked him to full hardness with ungentle hands.

 

“And yet here we are.” His hands around her waist, Draco tried to pull her down to him, eager to bury himself inside her. The slight pinch at the tip of his cock persuaded him otherwise, and with a quirk of an eyebrow, he leaned back and waited for her to make her move.

 

“I’m entitled to one mistake.”

 

Hermione lowered herself until he was fully sheathed inside her. Despite the icy temperature inside the classroom, beads of sweat trickled down her body as she rocked her hips in a slow, teasing rhythm, ignoring the bruising pressure from Draco’s fingers as he urged her to a faster pace. When he suddenly sucked a stiff nipple into his mouth, his teeth scraping against it, Hermione let out a little scream and began to move wildly against him, her nails digging sharply into his shoulder as she rode him hard and fast. Snaking his hand between their sweat-slicked bodies, Draco’s fingers searched through her moist curls for that tight, little nub of aching flesh. One hard flick sent her spiraling down to nothingness, screaming out her pleasure as she pulsed around his cock. He soon followed her, hoarsely calling out her name as he came inside her.

 

Breathing deeply, Hermione collapsed bonelessly against him, her forehead resting against his damp hair. Draco turned his head and, much to her surprise, brushed his lips gently against hers, a tongue darting out to trace her bottom lip. She found herself responding to his kiss, her tongue slipping into his mouth to tangle against his, her arms wrapping around his neck to pull him closer. It ended just as quickly as it had started. Tearing her mouth from his, Hermione flung herself away and rushed to her discarded nightgown. With shaky fingers, she pulled it over her head.

 

"Ungrateful bitch!" With eyes narrowed in great displeasure, Draco watched her dress, making no effort to cover his own nakedness. “It’s always like this with you, running away after we’ve fucked…”

 

Horrified, Hermione watched as realization dawned on his face. Both immediately scrambled for their wands. Fortunately, hers was much closer.

 

“ _Obliviate!_ ”

 

The light disappeared from Draco’s eyes, outrage replaced by emptiness. Hermione led him back to the chair and placed his dropped wand in front of him. A quick spell removed any traces of their encounter and she carefully adjusted his clothes, making sure that nothing looked out of place. Finally, she took a step back to examine her efforts.

 

He was there sitting so quietly. Vulnerable. Not at all the arrogant boy she was intensely familiar with. As she tried to turn away, Hermione felt a strong need to apologize.

 

“I’m sorry,” she tried to say but it was clear that her words were lost on Draco in his current state. Knowing that she could do nothing more, Hermione gathered up her things and walked out of the room, closing the door firmly behind her.


End file.
